


Morning Stitches

by geesaestheticass



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geesaestheticass/pseuds/geesaestheticass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey wanted Gerard to make new friends...he didn't think it'd turn out like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

I always tell myself that I'll train my body to wake up at a good time for school-- I'm reminded of that decision as my alarm pierces through my sleep every single morning without fail. At least one day I won't need it, right?

I put on jeans and a Nirvana shirt before unwillingly going downstairs and grabbing my bag and oddly bright denim jacket, how did they get denim so bright? As I was about to leave I heard my mother calling for me, ugh, I don't want to eat this early!

“Sweetie, you need to eat before school” Thing is, I know she's right, that it is healthier if I do eat now and not at break but I just don't like eating so early. Well, I didn't really have a choice so I followed are naisely voice into the kitchen and sat at the table. I'm 18, you'd think I'd be allowed to make my own breakfast, right? Nope-- both me and my brother _have_ to have either toast or cereal with coffee or orange juice. Mikey seems a lot less irritated by it, I guess he's never experienced a morning at anyone else's house, neither of us had proper friends, in this new town we have _no_ friends.

Mikey doesn't smile often, but when he does it lights up the whole room, it's a shame he isn't happier. Honestly, I care more about his happiness than mine really, see I don't really have much going for me, I'm clever, but not academically, a bit of an idealist I guess, but in the real world that doesn't get you a job. I'm not one of the teens who 'hate society' however I don't like the way art is over looked, maybe I wouldn't feel that way if it wasn't the only thing I'm good at? Mikey is kind and enjoys science, but also enjoys the things I do, like video games and comics which is probably my fault. He is awesome at bass at only 16 too, really talented if you ask me! I tried guitar, I mean I can play and write and all but I don't quite have the wow factor.

My mother told us both to make sure we made friends, we won't be moving again, ma plans to stay here for the rest of our school life. No fucking up this time, Gerard. I sure hope Mikes makes friends, he's ever so lonely. And my mother proceeded to tell us to make sure to actually try at school. Well, she was directing it at me more, but it was pretty general. See, I don't misbehave in class, I don't yell or throw soggy paper balls at the teacher, I don't pick on other kids or throw people into the trash. I simply try to not exist, if I don't try then I can't fail, right? I guess you could say I have some sort of fear of failing? Atychiphobia I think it's called? So my mother really wants me to try, maybe I'll do my homework this year and that'll keep her happy.

I don't care, and that's the whole aim. I left with Mikey to school and he had quite a spring to his step

“what's got you so giddy?” I asked with a small smile.

“I just really hope I'm gonna have friends, it'd be nice y'know, to have a friend...”

As he spoke I noticed that his tone of voice got more dismal to the end, he does this, he puts himself down.

“Hey I'm sure you'll make great friends with people.” I said trying to stop him from making himself too upset.

“What about you, are you excited to have another chance to make friends?” he asked tilting his head with a smile. I giggled and shook my head 

“Mikey, I don't have friends, you know people are either scared of me or I'm scared of them” I said in a way that wasn't sad but more factual.

“...Gerard, that's not good, you gotta have a friend one day, you can't just, like, not?” Mikey said and I just shrugged like I didn't care, because I didn't. 

When we got to school we both realized that we had no clue what we were supposed to do, did we go to a random class and hope for the best? Where do we get out time table, as there even a time table at that school? For all we knew we'd signed up for a high school that did geography all day!

Okay, so we weren't doing geography all day. We went to reception and the woman was very fake. No, fake isn't the right word, she was a bottle blonde with terribly obvious roots, tacky purple glasses and bright red lipstick. She was young but not youthful and smiled so falsely it plastered across her face. Mikes asked about what we were supposed to do and she gave us locker keys and a time table each. I didn't talk to her, Mikey did it all, he's better at people things.


	2. First Impressions

My music teacher had decided on introducing me to the whole class at the beginning, even though most of these students saw me last lesson. “Can you play any instruments?” he asked eventually. Now I can kinda play guitar but this is the 21st century so almost every kid on the block can 'sort of play guitar'. I just shrugged “I can sing I guess” I mumbled and kept my hands firmly in my pockets. Sir was about to speak when some short black haired greasy kid walked in. I looked at him, studying him, he eyed me with curiosity. I had seen him in the nurses office before this lesson. “Mr. Iero you are late to my class, again.” “Sorry sir I was at the nurses office” “where's your note then?” “...Mr. Harbour, we don't do notes in this school” The kid said with a calm but sassy manner, which I admired, it's a skill. Once my teacher had realized 'Iero' was right he gave him an unpleasant look before sending him to his seat, which was unsurprisingly the seat I was hoping to get, at the back, alone. Shame he got it first. Sir asked me to sit next to 'Iero' who I then discovered was called Frank. I sat, awkwardly attempting to put my bag down quietly, as I did so I noticed Frank's badge had a Smashing Pumpkins badge, I smiled and sat up. The lesson was pretty normal, me and Frank spoke a bit when it was needed but otherwise nothing interesting happened. When lesson ended everyone piled out of the room, well except me, I hate crowds, I'd rather wait for the doorway to clear. When I got out I saw Frank still by the door, he caught my eye contact and it felt weird. “Who are you waiting for?” I asked and stopping in front of him. “you” he said and I raised an eyebrow “well, it's your first day and I'm the only person who will talk to you so I thought maybe we could hang 'til you make friends” he said with a smile, New Jersey, that's where he must be from, where else has that voice. I wasn't sure whether to be offended or not “Why wouldn't anyone else talk to me but you?” I asked and he smirked slightly. “You come to a new school with a Nirvava shirt, bright blue hair and a bag covered in badges. I dunno how you socially identify but to everyone else you a punk, 'druggy' or like emo, you're a creep around here” Frank said as he started to walk, I followed, I mean I had no one else to be with so I thought I might as well. “Well..I guess it's always been like that. Either I'm scared of them or they're scared of me” I said watching Frank as he walked, he seemed both confident and cautious, like he was calm but would become on edge at a simple click of my fingers. “It's no different around here, m'friend, but you shouldn't have to be scared of anyone unless you piss 'em off” He said and opened a door for me. I nodded as I walked though. “Thanks.. Yeah, that seems reasonable. So why are you so interested in being my friend and everyone else isn't? Is it because you want something from me?” I said and waited for him to get through the door. He laughed and shook his head “I don't want nothing from ya!” he said and rolled his eyes “why do you assume that, I ain't here for no drugs or shit, 'kay?” I nodded and sighed “yeah, sorry, me either, I guess I'm just not used to people being nice to me” I said with a shrug to which he just replied with a nod as he led me to a hall. We went in and over to the dinner queue, we didn't talk, he didn't and I didn't know what to say. When I got to the end I grabbed a tray and sighed, I've always hated high school dinners, it's like prison food, high school is like prison. I got some..slop? And hard bread along with water before following Frank to an empty table. Once we were both sat I gave him an unimpressed look as I tapped my bread against the tray. Rock hard! “I could probably break the window with this” I said and he smirked again, it made my stomach jump. He then grabbed the bread and threw it at the window, of course it didn't actually break it and bounced off with a thud. “Wrong” he said then started eating. I looked at the remains of what I guess could be called food, I tried a bit and honestly it was revolting, tasted like mashed up grass with washing up liquid. “Well, looks like I'll be losing more weight during my time here” I said and Frank rolled his eyes. “don't chew it, just swallow straight away, you'll get used to the taste” he said and I nodded slowly before trying it, it was better.. I guess.


	3. Just Trouble?

I sighed as Frank proceeded his annoying habit of tapping.   
“Iero” Mr. Harbour said as he turned from the board the face the class  
“What” Frank replied, not in a question way, more of a 'I don't care about what you're about to say'  
“Stop tapping your pen” he said and Frank smiled as he rapidly tapped his pen a few times before stopping. The teacher wasn't impressed, however I somehow found that funny and had to try not to laugh.   
“Frank can you please leave my class if you cannot behave” Mr. Harbour said, jeez, bad day for him maybe? Frank grabbed his bag and left the room. I giggled and the teacher gave me an odd look, to which I just grinned at him.  
If Mr. Harbour thought that Frank was going to stand outside his class the whole time, he was wrong. When I left class Frank wasn't there, I decided to look for him, on my travels I saw a coffee machine. Coffee! Screw Frank I wanted coffee now, I walked over to the machine, $2.75?! It's a rip off, I could get a whole tub for less than that. I didn't care all that much, I love coffee. Once I'd got some I went back to looking for Frank, he was right, nobody bothered me, they just looked at me like I was a monster, it was quite horrible though. Ridiculous in fact.   
I found Frank outside sat by himself on his phone, I slow approached him, I wasn't sure if he wanted me there or not-- I often feel like a burden to people. Once he'd noticed me and smiled, I felt more comfortable to take a seat next to him.   
“How can you drink the school coffee?” he asked tilting his head, he does that a lot, tilting his head when asking questions. I'm not sure whether to see it as childish or creepy?   
“uh.. I guess my coffee addiction helps” I said with an awkward giggle. He smirked at me and it made my stomach flip again, what the hell?  
“Your giggle is so feminine” Frank pointed out, not in a rude way, but like he'd only just noticed. I smiled, I guess my laugh is quite girlish. I never really noticed before and honestly I'm not upset. I just smiled and nodded before drinking my coffee, he laughed and looked back at his phone.   
“Hey, you allowed out on the weekends?” Frank asked me without looking up from his phone. I thought, it kind of depends on how my mother feels most of the time..  
“Well, yeah, most of the time, depends on how many comic books I leave lying around the house” I replied with another giggle, why am I so giggly? Frank smiled and nodded   
“Well, on Sat I'm off down the junk yard”  
“Why would I wanna go there?” I said drinking more coffee. He laughed and shook his head   
“I go there and paint on the old train wreck” Frank smiled softly as he looked up from his phone, I love drawing and painting and all that. But I've never done it on metal?   
“Will I need to bring art stuff or what?” I asked and looked back  
“Nah, only if you wanna, so you'll come?” He said then looked back at his phone, I wanted to know what could possibly be so important that he couldn't even look at me during a conversation.   
“Sure, I'm sure Ma won't mind” I said then realized how odd that sounded, I'm 18, why do I still feeling like I need to ask her? Frank nodded and continued whatever he was doing on his phone. I sighed and drank my coffee until the bell rang. I didn't get up straight away, I didn't want to go to class but I also didn't want to upset my mother so I got up and followed Frank inside.


End file.
